particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Hutori
This page details the history of Hutori, also known as Athlorcaea. Names of Hutori 1367-present Early History 1367-2036 The lands that are now make up Hutori were once settled by the Mashacaran civilization, a people who specialised in seacraft and masonry. The Mashacaran people are believed to have migrated to Hutori (known as Athlorcaea in this period), from Telamon in the east. When they arrived the lands were already occupied by other tribes. After over 25 years of fighting the Mashacaras won and founded a nation of their own, the State of Athlorcaea. The Mashacara had many large cities, the ruins of which can still be found today, mostly in Adelia. Their civilization, after defeating several tribes from Telamon, would control most of the Adelian region , and had vassals all across Athlorcaea. Their largest city was near the base of Mount Athlorcaea, and it was here in the great temple that they performed sacrifices and rituals to their Gods. Huge numbers of small duns, hill forts and ring forts were built on any suitable crag or hillock. The spectacular forsts were impressively built for their time in modern day west Falristan. Recent archaeological expeditions have uncovered underground passageways built by the Mashacarans that extended deep into central Athlorcaea; the purpose of these underground passageways have been debated. It is thought that their function was defensive or maybe used at night to protect the young children from wild animals. Founding of Hutori ]] The Mashacaran civilization would rule independently in Athlorcaea until the year 1367. Luthorian explorer, Rear Admiral Sir John Bekenial, would visit the Athlorcaean lands in this year and would map out a large portion of northern Athlorcaea before returning to his home nation. Upon returning to Luthori Sir John Bekenial told the stories of the vast ancient cities of the Mashacarans and displayed the various artifacts he had collected during his visit. At this time the nobility and others in Luthori simply referred to the region as "New Orange". Sir John would also report to his King, then Edmund I of Luthori (r.1387-1407), about his expedition. King Edmund I, of the Utagiaian Dynasty, thought that a conquering of the Athlorcaea lands would solidfy his rule in the Kingdom as the Utagiaian Dynasty was slowly losing influence among the nobility, and was desperately looking for an opportunity like this to continue a Utagiaian dominated Luthori. The King would order Sir John to conquer the Athlorcaean land in name of the Kingdom of Luthori and left much, if not all, the planning to the Real Admiral; this decision would later cost King Edmund the territory. The Rear Admiral would conjure up a large invasion force to conquer the lands as ordered. Sir John Bekenial could have been remembered as a national hero, a military commander that would be remembered for centuries to come for conquering Athlorcaea and expanding the Luthori Kingdom; he could have been remembered on the same level as Christopher Dove who discovered Dovani nearly a century later. Sir John Bekenial, upon arrival to Athlorcaea, would defy King Edmund I by going against his orders to conquer the lands in name of the Luthori nation. The Rear Admiral, instead of giving New Orange to Luthori, conquered the nation for his own agenda. The invasion force, made up mostly of Sir John's close allies and other disgruntled Luthori nobles, would form a lose government structure based upon feudalism that ruled the new country. The mutiny was a massive embarrassment for King Edmund and it only served fuel to the increasing dissatisfaction among the Luthori nobility on the Utagiaian Dynasty. Edmund I did not send an army to punish Sir John as shortly after this incident the Utagiaian Dynasty would be engaged in a civil war that would last until 1407 when the Agathion Dynasty would defeat Edmund I and form the Second Empire of Luthori. Sir John's popularity during this period led to "New Orange" being known more informally as "Bekenial", although it was frequently referred to under both names for centuries afterwards. Many of the colonists inter-married with the Mashacara, including Sir John himself, who married a young native who bore him children. The natives referred to the Luthori colonists as "Hutore," and the name was adopted as a joking term, eventually becoming a serious name for the colony. Its inhabitants, especially those living outside Bekenial City, were known as "Hutors." During the twenty-first century, "Hutori" became a noun in addition to an adjective, and by the twenty-second century "Hutorian" as an adjective arose. In the future, "Hutor" would generally be used for the dominant ethnic group, which is descended from the Luthori settlers, while "Hutorian" is generally used for any citizen of the state. Eventually, after years of mixed-race relations, most Mashacara peoples integrated with the Luthori settlers, although there were still a small minority of Mashacara who followed the old ways and beliefs, a large minority would later live in Falristan. Sir John Bekenial would rule as the self-proclaimed Chancellor of Hutori until 1373 when he caught malaria and died; during his rule he greatly expanded the lands that now make up modern day Hutori and waged several military campaigns against Telamon, expanding the nation's borders greater east and south. The feudal system of government worked effectively, with titles and lands granted in return for funds. Racial tensions Although the vast majority of Lutorians and Mashacarans lived together in harmony with one another, even mixing together to produce mixed race children, there were those who were unhappy with what they termed "inter-breeding". In 1369 a riot in Kenai resulted in the death of 22 native Mashacarans, carried out by radical Luthorians, who campaigned under the banner of racial purity and segregation. The movement gained popularity with many, but was eventually slapped down by Sir John and his supporters in 1372, following other riots and murders. Many in Sir John's court had inter-married themselves and were horrifed at the messages sent to them by the extremists. Although centuries later the problem became less significant, in some areas there are still racial tensions, with a small minority of Luthorians insistant on marrrying only fellow "pure" Luthorians. Many genealogistshave pointed out however that gradually the gene pool of pure Luthorians would be so small that the purists would have to participate in inbreeding or marry someone of mixed heritage. Great Power Struggle After Sir John Bekenial's death, there was a large power struggle to replace him as Chancellor. After his death much of the nobility in Hutori, who had proclaimed alliegence to John Bekenial, started squabbling over who would be the next Chancellor. John left no edict on who would succeed him and who would would rule the Hutori Fiefdom he established. Although John did have an heir- both his children were 4 years old- many were insistent that the new and potentially vulnerable state should have a strong adult leader. In what would be called by historians as the "Great Power Struggle", the nobility bickered and argued over the future of the Fiefdom. Some even attempted to establish their own smaller nations. There were also fears that the Kingdom of Tela (then modern day Telamon) would attempt to regain lost land in southern Hutori, but the Tela Kingdom, facing internal problems of their own, never took the opportunity. Hutori would remain intact, and united for the time being, due to the rise of Carlos Giahoma who was able to get the bickering nobility to come together and support him to become the new Chancellor. Giahoma, Sir John Bekenial's Vice Admiral, would sustain the Fiefdom and keep it in order for years to come. The power struggle had come to an end. Hutori Under Chancellor Giahoma Chancellor Carlos Giahoma would rule the Hutori Fiefdom calmly and peacefully for the rest of the decade, going into the 1400s as well. Giahoma had asked for strict allegiances from the nobility after the power struggle and received it. He only kept a small council of trusted advisors and routinely awarded loyal nobles lands to the south west where soil was rich for farming. In return the Chancellor expected occasional financial payments. Relations with Luthori Throughout Giahoma's rule and even as late as the 1970s, Luthori and Hutori maintained close relations. Trade agreements between the two nations were in abundance, and Luthori noblemen often had lands in Hutori as well as in parts of the Luthori Empire. Although the Kings of Luthori were not formally recognised as heads of state in Hutori, noblemen would regularly keep in contact, and were often vassals to the monarch. The Kings were therefore not without their influence in the nation, and very often Hutorian leaders would look to the Kings for support in the face of rebellions, in return for financial services or food stuffs. Hutori is considered to have been a semi-independent entity right up until 2036 when it cut virtually all ties. Although operating separatelty from Luthori, it remained culutrally similar. Chancellorships and Dukedom The Chancellorship system would work with reasonable success for the next few hundred years, until 1506 when the country entered into crisis. A poor harvest and tiers of corruption at the very top led to a popular rebellion, led by Count Frank Talc, a very distant descendent of Luthori King Edmund I through one of the original settling noblemen. Talc provided military know-how to successfully depose the government. Such was the popularity of the maverick Count that the people entrusted him with the creation of the first Hutorian Dukedom, a pseudo-monarchical title that continued with the feudal system, but was more centralised. By 1522, the Count handed power to Sir Harold McDylas, who was known to be Talc's illegitimate son. McDylas, like his father, was charismatic and decisive, and soon won favours with the people. McDylas proclaimed himself as the 'Duke of Hutori'. The Duchy passed down through the McDylas family until 1684 when Edward McDylas died with no heirs and no clear candidate for the succession. For the next 23 years, Hutori would be ruled by an ad hoc regency of noblemen. The resulting power vacuum finally resulted in the creation of an informal republican system in 1707, its structures and political machinations were ill-thought out and viewed as weak and susceptible to corruption. The first so-named President, George Baker, soon became known for his gluttony and extravagant life-style, and was overthrown by another popular rebellion in 1712. Parliamentary system By 1712 university academic Malcolm Marshall had devised a workable parliamentary system, and worked with landowners like Lawrence Bennett and local town sheriffs such as Graham Bounds to realise his idea. By 1714 an early form of the Hutorian parliament was created, and is based in Bekenial to this day, although the original building has undergone considerable changes and little of the original now survives. In most cases, seats were taken by members of the aristocracy or their sons and relatives, but eventually some members with a common background began to gradually breakthrough. Malcolm Marshall would essentially become Hutori's first formal Prime Minister, although this title was never used, and the formal office was not clearly set out. This parliamentary system would prove effective and was hailed by the people and politicians alike. It would last pretty much uninterrupted until 1977, when Hutori faced a civil war that would leave the country in turmoil. Civil War 1977-1981 The 1977-81 Hutorian Civil War was fought between the Duchy-supporting faction know as the "Talcs" and the parliamentary faction known as the "Marshalls". The Talcs desired the return of the Hutorian Duchy, and proposed the candidacy of Edward Shakes, who it was revealed could claim to be illegitimately and distantly related to Count Frank Talc- the first Duke of Hutori. Shakes, who was a popular parliamentarian in the constituency of Kenai, was particularly supported in his claim by landowners and those in rural areas. The Marshalls were led by a group of politicians that supported then Prime Minister Jeff Vasey. Vasey feared the introduction of a Duke that would resemble the figure of President George Baker- someone who would act as a dictator. After 4 years of conflict, the Marshalls won a decisive victory in the battle of Saint Anselm- which finally pushed the Talcs into their heartlands and eventually led to their formal surrender. Aftermath of the Civil War The divisive nature of the Civil had seen even brothers fighting each other. The death toll was in the millions, and fighting in the latter stages in the constituency of Kenai would lay waste to Hutori's primary source of food stuffs. Many politicians and high ranking officials had lost their lives, including Edward Shakes himself- who was killed in a bomb attack in 1981. Hutori would take decades to recover, and tensions were such that no one dared to resolve major political differences for years. One historian commented "the Civil War almost, in many respects, ended Hutori's history for thirty years... What followed was a dark age, an age that is seen as the dividing line between Hutori's old history, and the beginning of the new". Later History 2036-present By 1900, the Mashacara were entirely nonexistent south of the Adelian mountains, and by 2050 their political power was entirely extinguished. Mashacara governance survives in the form of hereditary chiefs, many of whom have hereditary seats on local councils. Hutori gained complete independence from Luthori in 2036 as the Hutori Federation following internal turmoil in Luthori. The Hutori Federation amalgamated the previous, loosely held colonies into a single entity. The "six and a half" original colonies of the Federation were Bekenial City, Langdon, Kenai, Transadelia, Cisadelia, Sutton, and by some accounts, the State of Falristan, the only Mashacara state in the history of Hutori. The Hutori Federation lasted until 2065, when it was replaced with the Democratic Republic of Hutori. This began the use of "Hutori" as a noun instead of an adjective, and the Democratic Republic moved the capitol to Ihmatella in Falristan, near modern-day Tremaine. The Democratic Republic of Hutori was a ordinary liberal republic. In 2246, the Democratic Republic of Hutori became the "Colonia de Spaam Hutori" and began the surrealist dictatorship under the First Socialist Party and its figurehead, Jack Waffles. By 2297, this dictatorship had fallen and been replaced with a dominant-party state under the Right is Right Party, the direct ancestor of the Conservative-Libertarian Party, which soon gave way to Hutori as a Kingdom. The "Most Royal and Serene Kingdom of Hutori" existed for more than a hundred years as an integral and saw almost a dozen kings come and go. It was a time of stability, if not always prosperity. The previous House of Waffles was enshrined as the Royal House of the Kingdom. Hutori was a member of Union of Macon, a continental union that dominated all affairs during the 24th century. When the 25th century rolled around, Hutori was beset by instability and threats of war with Telamon. The 25th century saw decreasing stability and the destruction of the historic Hutori parties. In the 26th Cenutry, the People's Revolutionary Communist Party and the Saiserist League were both elected to Parliament for the first time. For the period 2517-2562, Hutori was a republic under the name of "Most Serene Republic of Hutori," a conservative continuation of the policies of the monarchy. During the 26th Century, Hutori was reduced to utter ruins, consumed by the conflagration of civil war. "Athlorcaea" was selected as the republican name for the country and the PRCP-led government entered power in 2586, creating the "Confederate Democratic Republic of Athlorcaea," which, in true revolutionary fashion, attempted to scrub every trace of the previous regime from the country. By the end of the 26th century, the "Great Leap Forward" under the leadership of the Christian Communist Front had begun, but a resurgance in royalism necessitated the creation of the "Imperial Federated Kingdoms of Athlorcaea and Hutori," a compromise dyarchy which also went by the name "Federal Union of Athlorcaea-Hutori." The dyarchy was unfortunately compromised by an element of religious fanaticism calling itself the "Church of Farbanti." The middle of the 27th century saw the country undergoing radical political change. The liberal or liberal-esque tendencies that were once dominant in Hutori began to fade into the background. The Saiserist League, a radical totalitarian group, gained ever-increasing power. Finally, in 2663, Greater Central Terran Region One, the culmination of the New World Order totalitarian movement, became the official name of the country. The Saiserist regime was notoriously sadistic and aggressive, bringing only misfortune upon the hapless population of Hutori. But it was not to last— in 2678 the PRCP reformed and re-established Athlorcaea. The PRCP, though substantially more liberal than the Saiserists, still saw itself as a guardian of popular welfare, and tobacco, alcohol, religion, and many types of private enterprise remained illegal. House Lusk, in exile in Telamon, returned to Athlorcaea in 2680. The message of the Lusk appealed to the old Monarchist sensibilities, declaring himself "Prince of Falristan, Roccato, Adelia, Kenai, and Lagard" and pledged to establish a liberal monarchy. House Lusk was a strange collection of different ideas— the head of the house, the self-styled "Leopold I," was also the owner of a company that was buying up privatized companies, and seemed a little too involved in mysticism. At the dawn of the 28th century, Lusk and the PRCP seemed poised for a showdown. {C The 28th century was marked by the evolution of restored Athlorcaea into the Principality of Central Macon which did not happen all at once but by drips and drabs. Finally, in 2872, Adrian I, the current Prince Lusk, was declared the Head of State and the Principality period began. The Principality was a High Tory autocracy that created many hereditary and unelected positions in keeping with the skepticism of the democratic process endemic to Luskite thought. Some personal liberties were maintained and a high, if not overbearing, degree of social services was provided. The Principality saw the occasional threats to its rule, including the short-lived "Holy Kingdoms of Central Macon," but managed to stay in power more or less uninterrupted until 2845. In 2845, the Conservative-Libertarian Party and the God's and the King's Fighters took advantage of recently-liberalized election laws to not just gain a supermajority in the Council of the Principality but to pass wide-sweeping reforms that restored the old Kingdom of Hutori. The Restoration Era had begun. The Restoration Era has been marked by a steady erosion of the privileges of the Lusk family and libertarian social and economic policies. However, over the next two centuries the Johannan dynasty of the House of Hutori took power, and had several notable monarchs as part of the House. King William I of Hutori was the last King of House Hutori before his death in 3206. His daughter, Sarah, was married to Lionel of Luthori - a member of House Orange-Villayn and heir to the Telamonese throne. As a result, the future House is House Orange-Hutori. Queen Sarah is the first Queen of the House of Orange Hutori, she came to power in 3206. The Commonwealth (3229-present) Pre-Commonwealth From 3206 until the 3220s, Hutori was effectively dominated by the Hutorian Conservatives, but the emergence of the new Socialist Party and the Social Democrats left the Conservatives in opposition from 3221 onwards. The Forward Hutori Party, a centrist grouping in the parliament, did offer the Hutorian Conservatives a chance to form a coalition government, but they decided instead to go with the left wing parties, leading to accusations of betrayal. By 3229 the Socialists, SDP and Foward Hutori Party had secured enough seats to formally abolish the monarchy, leading to the exodus of the Hutorian Conservative party and Hutori Monarchist party. By 3230 Hutori once again became a republic, known as the Commonwealth of Hutori. Its first President was William Hook of the SDP. Red Emergency 3231-3235 The Red Emergency saw the split of the coalition that had brought down the monarchy of Hutori years earlier when the Socialist Party of Hutori formed into the Communist Party of Hutori, taking on a more militant agenda which drew the ire of the rest of the parties who did not want Hutori to become a communist dictatorship but rather a democratic republic as they intended. The Communist Party of Hutori would wage a guerrilla war against the government of the Hutori Commonwealth for several years, resulting in many civilian deaths, and several political assassinations including the death of Prime Minister Eugene Baines. The Red Emergency threatened to plunge Hutori into a civil war after Baines' death but when the leadership of the Communist Party was either killed or jailed during a massive crackdown on the party by the national army the chances of that happening were put down. The end of the guerrilla war waged by the Communist Party would place Hutori into political stagnation after their defeat and put into question the stability of the national government. Monarchy restored 10 years after the end of the Red Emergency in 3245 the Hutorian Conservatives made a return and actively sought a compromise over the issue of the Monarchy. Eventually it was decided that the Monarchy would return in 3246, but in a considerably weaker role. The Office of the President was transformed in the Office of the Governor General- the elected representative to HM. Technically the first to formally hold the role was Socialist politician David Arkwright, who served for 8 years. By 3253 HM Queen Sarah I died and was succeded by HM King Edward I. Under the reign of Edward I and later his grandson, William II, Hutori would enjoy 96 years of relative peace and prosperity. New Royal House Towards the end of William II's reign concerns were growing that the Royal House was becoming increasingly out of touch, with relations between the public and monarch strained. One of William's last Governor Generals, Randy Donalds, did not meet in an audience with William for the last 7 months of his tenure due to a falling out following a controversial speech by Donalds on reforming the monarchy. There were also growing concerns for the succession, as William had no direct heir following that of his ageing son, George. In 3347 the Imperial Democrats proposed a new Royal House in the first "Document of Succession". Although the first attempt failed, in 3348 the Document successfully passed, and Charlotte I of the House of Anselm-Hutori became Hutori's new monarch at the tender age of 13. Category:History of Hutori